The mission of the Biostatistics and Medical Informatics Shared Resource (BMISR) is to provide biostatistics and computing resources to the San Antonio Cancer Institute (SACI). The core is directed by Brad H. Pollock, M.P.H., Ph.D., a recent recruit to the San Antonio Cancer Institute, and provides flexible, cost-efficient services to SACI basic, clinical and translational researchers. The core also provides services to aid in the administration of the SACI; this includes monitoring and reporting functions for compliance with local and Federal regulatory requirements, quality assurance review, preparation of reports and analyses for administrative meetings such as those for the Protocol Review and Monitoring System (PRMS) Committee, and monitoring of protocol accrual to assist in planning. Assistance is provided for development of new research investigations, provision of required computing resources, and statistical analysis. A centralized biostatistical and medical informatics facility provides a wider range of statistical and computer resources to all SACI projects than would be available to any individual project if each required their own resources. This core is pivotal in the development of emerging research that is not yet extramurally funded. The BMISR is pivotal in promoting the discovery of new treatment and prevention strategies. The services provided by the BMISR include: Protocol development support. Quality assurance and quality control procedures for all aspects of data collection, monitoring and analysis; Statistical analysis; Computer-based data management support; Education and training for support personnel in the use of the data system and methodological training in study design, principles of data management, outcomes assessment and statistical analysis.